


Nickname

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes to Bro naked and wanting some ‘attention.’ The only thing Dave will say is ‘Bro’ and Bro ‘translates’ it into different meanings. There is a brief cameo from a smuppet and Dirk as Bro gives Dave what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

When Bro catches sight of movement at the edge of his vision even before Dave speaks, he knows it’s going to be good. He doesn’t look away from whatever program is on the television, unimportant now, but waits for Dave to make the first move. He doesn’t have to wait long.

Dave steps around the couch. Bro admires the smooth muscles that connect lanky arms, joints standing out just a little bit as puberty hasn’t quite filled in the gaps yet. From head to toe he stands as a collection of whiplash curves and bundled energy. His skin is smooth and yet marked by faint tan lines and scars from strifes lost.

The word _beautiful_ crosses Bro’s mind before he can help himself as he watches his naked brother approach him in his peripheral.

“Bro.”

The word is heavy with meaning and Bro knows exactly what he is saying. It’s a plea, it’s a request, it’s a solicitation. It’s _please_. Bro is more than willing to oblige. With a subtle nod, Dave knows he can approach. When he is within arms reach, Bro pulls him into his lap, rearranging him to Bro’s liking as if Dave is one of his many puppets. Dave ends up straddling Bro’s thighs, quivering and leaning into the brief touches that Bro lays against his skin.

Bro abandons him long enough to turn off the television before directing all of attention to the young man in his lap. Hands return to stroke and pet the bare skin. The leather across his palm is a pleasurable contrast with the soft warmth of his fingers and the hard edges of his nails. Bro glides over his arms, shoulders, collarbone, back, and chest. When he gets close to his hips, he reverses his path all the way out to the back of Dave’s hands. He admires the long fingers, delicate structure built up with muscles and calluses.

Bro slides back up to his neck, cupping the base of Dave’s jaw just a for a moment to elicit a breathy moan. He then tilts it to the side and leans in. The first brush of his lips is gentle, the next scrape of his teeth is not. Despite the harsh treatment, or more probably because of it, Dave moans, hot breath ghosting over the side of Bro’s face. Bro’s hands support him as he pushes Dave back as he slowly moves his mouth down along the column of his neck and across his pectorals, leaving kisses, licks, and bites all the way down. Dave is pliant in his hands as he relishes the pinch of skin between teeth and the follow up soothing tongue. His chest becomes mottled with red marks. His chest shows red lines where Bro has scraped down with his nails. His face is flushed as he gasps and moans. He shudders as Bro applies sharp pressure with his teeth to one nipple and then goes and does the same to the other.

“Bro.”

This one is another _please_ tinted with _want_ and a hint of _more_. Bro is more than willing to oblige him. Once again, Dave is compliant as Bro lays him down on the futon, shivering with both arousal and anticipation as Bro grabs the handcuffs and snaps them around his wrists.

Red eyes watch as Bro settles over him, resting on his knees to either side of his thighs. Questing hands cover his body and pull, pinch, soothe, scrape, and touch the hot skin. Bro’s mouth joins them as soon as they hit his waist. His tongue sweeps over the hollow of Dave’s throat, his teeth nip at his chest, his lips brush against his abdomen. As he touches lower, Bro shifts back on his legs, moving further down the couch as necessary. He thumbs the thin skin over Dave’s hip bones and glides down the crease between torso and leg. Dave pulls against his bonds with a clang of metal as Bro’s mouth follows the same trail.

But Bro doesn’t touch the waiting cock. He breathes over it instead, hot and opened mouth and then a cooling blow over the leaking precum at the red tip. Bright gold looks up Dave’s writhing, panting body as he waits for Dave to call the next move.

“Bro.”

The tone is imploring and obvious. This one means _yes_.

Bro doesn’t waste any more time and practically dives down onto the cock, taking the majority of it in one swallow. The sharp wordless cry accompanies the sharp arch of Dave’s back at the sudden attack. Bro chuckles deeply at the reaction, the vibrations traveling directly to Dave’s cock.

Dave tries to settle down, tries to get used to Bro’s mouth of his cock but Bro keeps up a constantly shifting strategy to keep Dave on the edge. He sucks and licks, bites and scrapes, bobs and deep throats. His hands don’t stay still either. They grip his hips or slide up his chest to play with his nipples or reach around and kneed his ass or scrape down the inside of his thighs. Bro’s weight over his knees keeps Dave’s legs from flailing around but nothing prevents his body from squirming, unsure as to try to move away from the pleasure or into the pain as Bro continues his onslaught.

The climb to his peak is steady and quick as Bro works non-stop despite all signs of impending orgasm. If anything he just increases the sensations until Dave shouts out,

“Bro!”

It’s an unnecessary warning that he’s _coming!_ Bro just presses his lips around the shaft and sucks hard, drawing Dave’s orgasm out. He swallows the load but doesn’t pull off of Dave’s cock. He completely ignores the wordless whimpers from farther up the futon. Dave stays painfully hard. He bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly when he hears the snap of the cap on a bottle of lube. He knows what is going to happen next when Bro shifts from off his legs to push them apart and settle in between. Dave dutifully keeps his body relaxed as Bro slips a coated finger in.

Bro pushes it in until the edge of his glove, letting it stay there for a moment before starting to twist it around and slide it in and out. He keeps his mouth on Dave but keeps the swipe of his tongue and press of his lips gentle. Just that much is cruel pleasure already. The second finger slides in easily as this is old habit. He plays with the way Dave reacts to the stretching and scissoring. He adjusts the speed and depth and the angle of his fingers to elicit different noises from him. Dave’s legs flex and rub against Bro’s jeans, relishing the feeling of rough fabric against the sensitive skin.

“Bro.”

The name is moaned out but it is more of a demand than it is a plea. A demand for _more_.

Bro pushes in a third finger and works it until Dave relaxes again. Then as he folds his palm he pushes his little finger in as well. Dave’s mouth falls open as he gasps for breath. Again he feels like one of Bro’s puppets, but this time it’s the ventriloquist doll instead of a marionette. Bro works his fingers in until the cutoff edge of his gloves are rubbing at the sensitive skin around his entrance.

“Bro.”

This one means _want_. The want for something more. The want for some action. The want for Bro. The want for pleasure.

Finally releasing him from his mouth, Bro smirks and leans over the edge of the couch to grab something from underneath. Dave’s eyes go wide at the bright green object in his hands. He fights uselessly against the cuffs around his wrist and the heavy hand on his hips. As Bro brushes the tip between Dave’s legs, Dave recognizes it as one of Bro’s special models. It’s silicon material that replaces the plush felt is stiff and waterproof. Bro tests that claim as he reopens the lube and pours a line directly onto the elongated curved nose. There is nothing Dave can do to prevent Bro from pressing the tip against his ass and having it slip into the prepared hole as his hands are bound and his legs held open by Bro’s body.

“Bro.”

The name is drawn out in a long groan measured by how many inches Bro pushes into Dave. It’s both a _yes_ and a _no_. He wants the sensation of something filling him, something fucking him, but he doesn’t want it to be a toy, he wants it to be Bro himself filling him up. Not that he has a choice in the matter. Bro works it in and out making the phallic nose brush along his insides. Bro uses it as a substitute dick to fuck Dave, setting a pretty fast rhythm.

When Dave manages to coordinate the rock of his hips to when Bro pushes the smuppet in, Bro stills his hands. A high whine comes from Dave’s throat even as he continues to thrash to get more friction. Bro waits for red eyes to open. When Dave looks at him, Bro smirks again and presses a switch inside of the smuppet.

Dave’s body arches off of the couch as the vibrations ramp up. His toes are curled down against the futon pushing himself higher. He cants his hips at a certain angle that makes the smuppet slip even further in so that the round head is flush against his ass and the curve of the nose is pressing directly upon his prostate.

“Bro!”

It is a cry to the gods as pleasure rips through him and he comes for a second time.

Bro gives him no rest though, keeping the smuppet pressed tightly against him. He wraps a hand around Dave’s twitching cock and milks out every drop of his orgasm out, letting the loose cum rub into the leather of his glove. Eventually Dave’s body collapses back down, boneless and loose except for where Bro is keeping him hard by not relenting on the strokes of his hand. Bro’s grip pinches a little but it’s the pain that keeps Dave just at the edge, keeps him aware of Bro’s actions and the vibrations buried deep in his ass. Bro won’t let him drift off into oblivion yet.

“Bro...”

This one is a pitiful plea to _stop_. Bro ignores it’s actual meaning and takes it instead as an invitation. He leans down again and laps up all of the spilled cum that was splattered across his abs and hips. He uses broad sweeps of tongue to clean up the dribbles running down his shaft and over his glove. Dave sobs when Bro takes him back into his mouth, the pleasure painful at this point as Bro pushes him and keeps him going.

Dave stays hard despite not having anything more to give to Bro. But Bro is patient and just carefully works his hot wet mouth over Dave’s cock, letting his talented tongue trace over every vein and ridge. He keeps one hand on the smuppet to keep it lodged inside. He intermittently flicks the switch on and off to let the vibrations work on him while Bro gives his jaw a break.

It’s during one of these breaks that Dirk comes home.

Bro looks over when he hears the apartment door open and close. Dirk drops a bag of groceries on the kitchen table and hangs his keys on the door. A low groan from Dave draws his attention over to the futon. He smirks as he takes in the situation.

"Good timing. Need ya to keep his dick warm while I go take a leak."

"Sure. I can do that. Any rules?"

"Make him come? Don't care really. He came to me." Bro shrugs as he climbs off the couch, leaving the smuppet turned on. Dave immediately rocks his hips with the new found freedom, humping the air in a bid to find some friction. Bro watches Dirk’s predatory expression as he ducks into the bathroom.

After he closes the door, he finally unzips his jeans, his erection springing free. Bro chuckles at his own enthusiasm. But he has other pressing needs that need to be handled. Dave caught him after finishing up his third liter of soda. Shit like that brings nature calling. With a sigh of relief he pulls his boxers back up but kicks his jeans to the floor. Won't be needing those anytime soon. He washes his hands and takes a moment to check himself out in the mirror. Thirty-four and still lookin' good. Able to keep up with the brats too.

When he exits the bathroom he glances over to the futon. All he can see over the back is a shirtless Dirk bouncing rhythmically with the wet sounds of sex matching tempo. Instead of going directly back, Bro detours to the kitchen, picking up the groceries as he goes. He puts the food away into either the pantry or fridge. He makes a note to himself to filch the oreo cookies later. He pours himself a quick glass of water before sauntering back over to the scene.

Dirk is bucking on top of Dave, apparently choosing to ride him instead of replacing the smuppet. Actually when Dirk rolls his hips forward he catches a glimpse of the green toy still lodged in place. Bro hazards a guess that it is still turned on. Dave is moaning wordlessly, but Dirk keeps up a steady stream of vulgarity and cheesy porn lines. His head is thrown back as he supports himself with hands gripping Dave's thighs.

As soon as Bro steps into view, Dave's eyes lock onto him. Bro is flattered by his dedication to the evening. In reward, Bro pulls his shirt over his head and slides his boxers down. Dave's eyes rake down his body.

"Bro?"

This one is asking _permission_. Bro grabs the back of Dirk's head and pulls him into a kiss, finally breaking his monologue. Dave moans at the sight of Dirk's exposed throat and how Bro sucks on his bottom lip. He pulls away with a smack as Dirk shudders, still rocking his hips even as he comes all over Dave's chest.

Bro leans over to Dave, bring his lips close to his ear. He whispers, "Come for me, Dave."

Dave's cry of pleasure is cut short by a rough kiss. When he starts to whimper Bro finally pulls away and helps Dirk off. Bro smacks him on the ass when Dirk leans down to pick up his discarded clothes. With a laugh he retreats to his room.

Bro returns his attention to Dave who is still whimpering. His body is twitching with post orgasm shivers. Bro reaches down and turns off the smuppet. Dave's body sags in relief at the loss of stimulation.

"Bro..."

The word is too weak to get any meaning out of it, if there was any behind the sigh. Bro gently runs his hands over Dave's chest, causing shivers to course over his torso. Bro slides his hands all the way up to the handcuffs and quickly undoes them. He lifts and turns Dave over, keeping his arms outstretched. He pulls Dave's hips up into the air and slides the smuppet out. He climbs onto the couch behind Dave and slides himself in with a low moan from both parties.

Bro lets Dave get used to the new intrusion. As soon as he feels the slight relaxation, Bro grabs his hips and starts a slow but steady pace.

"Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro..."

His name falls at every stroke, every time Bro buries himself deep inside Dave. He doesn’t change his pace as he lets the pleasure build up again for Dave. He holds himself in check as Dave simultaneously recovers from his previous orgasm and prepares for the next. His hands remain outstretched from where Bro released them, hands grasping at air as he voluntarily holds himself in position. Bro’s grip on his hips will leave hand shaped bruises come the next day as he continuously pulls Dave towards him when he slides his hips forward.

“Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro...”

The only indication of Dave coming is the tightening of his body around Bro’s cock as a wave of pleasure rolls through his body. This draws Bro’s orgasm out as well and he holds Dave flush as he comes.

Dave doesn’t move when Bro finally pulls himself out. He waits for Bro to rearrange him as the little spoon when Bro lies down on the clean side of the futon after putting the back down. Bro holds him close and wraps his arms around Dave’s exhausted body.

“Bro...”

The last murmured one before Dave drops off into sleep easily translates to _thanks_.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
